The Hidden Titan
by Issamel
Summary: What if there was an extra agent at the H.I.V.E Academy? She only wanted to be used for good but why is everyone set on using her for evil? Rivalries will be formed. Friendships will be tested. Siblings will fight siblings. In the end either evil or good will triumph.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan fiction world! This is my fifth fanfiction but my first Teen Titans one. It follows my OC Feodora and adds her into the main storyline of the third season, mainly. There are a couple of things that are not clear but eventually will be made clear. I have the storyline written out already, it's just a matter of me getting onto my laptop and typing up the story. This will be updated when I get time but don't expect updates every week. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**The Hidden Titan**

_By Issamel Rise_

Prologue:

It was well past midnight and the sounds of the city were becoming more mellow. A siren could be heard before disappearing into the other sounds of the city life at night. A figure appeared with a smaller figure being held in its arms. They arrived at a building and the larger figure placed down the smaller figure before leaving without turning to look back. The small figure stayed put but let its eyes wander. She was wearing a tattered silver dress that went above her knees, and she played with the fabric.

The small figure was a young child that was placed in front of the H.I.V.E. Academy. She was no more than five years old, alone and sitting in the dark and cold. She was confused and sad which probed her to cry. In no time at all, a new figure appeared. He looked down at the young girl and smiled in an attempt to comfort her. The young girl returned his smile with one of her own before he picked her up and took her inside the H.I.V.E. Academy.

The man carried her to an empty dorm room and turned on the light before he placed her on the bed. Then he began to realize that she was not an average looking girl. She resembled the appearance of a young lioness but in a human form. She had blonde fur that covered her body evenly, including a lengthy tail. Her hands were normal except for the fur and retractable claws. The girl's feet were like a lion's hind feet. Then her eyes blinked away her final tears to reveal glistening amber eyes. The amber orbs positioned themselves on the man in the room.

"W-Where am I?" the little girl asked.

"Why, you are at the H.I.V.E. Academy. This is going to be your new home. My name is Brother Blood. I'll be taking care of you while you're here," he answered slowly, "Now, dear child, what is your name?"

"My name is Feo. It's short for Feodora," the girl responded.

"Well Feo, it's late and this is your room now so why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow you can explore the Academy. Okay?"

"Mhmm…" Feo nodded in reply. Brother Blood helped her into the bed and once she had made herself comfortable he turned off the light and left after shutting the door behind him.

The next morning Feo woke up bright and early. She was eager to explore her new home and scrambled out of her bed. She tried to leave her room but the door's knob was too high for her to reach, but not for her tail. She let her blonde tail reach for the doorknob and twist it around. Eventually the door opened and she began her expedition.

Feodora started down the hexagon covered hall. She had no idea where she was going but it was the only clear path for her to take. As she went around a corner that ended the hall she heard a voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the voice said. Feo turned around to see a girl with pink hair and eyes. The girl's outfit consisted of the colors black and purple. Feo was a little intimidated but answered.

"Uh, I'm Feodora, Feo for short. Uhm… I'm new. I was just exploring," she responded. The girl stepped closer to Feo. She was older and taller than Feo, maybe by about two years.

"Well, I'm Jinx. I've been here for a year now. I went to Darkwood Prep before but I like it better here. Let me show you around," Jinx replied before taking Feo's hand and leading her throughout the campus. They talked and wandered for well over an hour. They were returning to Feo's room when they ran into the headmaster, Brother Blood.

"There you are Feo. I was looking for you young lady."

"Sorry," she said.

"Now, now, there's no harm done. I'm actually glad you found Jinx because you both are going to be taking the same classes, which I'm sure were already explained to you," the headmaster stated. Feo looked at Jinx then nodded back at the headmaster. "Good, now it's about time for your first class but why don't you go to your room first and change into some new clothes we got for you."

Feo looked down at her filthy and tattered dress. She looked back at the headmaster and saw that he was gesturing to her room. She ran in joy and shut the door behind her. Then Brother Blood looked at Jinx.

"Jinx, please wait for her. I want you to be an example for her, so keep her away from your friends' hijinks. I don't want her to be corrupted. She has a lot of potential so keep her safe," the headmaster finished. Jinx nodded in reply and Brother Blood left.

After a few minutes Feo came out of her room. She was wearing a silver spandex short sleeve jumpsuit type thing. On her wrists and ankles were light blue, steel, quarter length of the arm bracelets. Her knees down were exposed. Around her neck was a silver choker with a light blue stone in the center.

"How do I look?" the young girl asked.

"You look ready for your first day!" Jinx responded. Then the two girls headed for their first class, which was combat training.

The class was held in the training arena. Everyone in the class sat in the stands and waited. The way this class ran was that the headmaster would call out a few names of the students. Those students would then go in the arena and either fight each other or fight their way through the obstacle course. As luck would have it Jinx and Feo were chosen for the first run.

_I guess the headmaster wants to see how his new student is going to do, _Jinx thought.

"Jinx and Feo you are going to take on the obstacle course. You have one minute to prepare yourselves," announced the headmaster.

Jinx turned to the young girl. "Feo, just stick close to me and make your way to the end unless I say I need help. Okay?"

"Uh-huh. Got it Jinx!" the young girl chirped. As the two finished conversing the arena appeared and their challenge began.

Feo ran alongside Jinx until they were attacked by laser guns. Jinx shot waves of energy at them which made them blow up. After that, giant white robots joined in the course. Jinx did a series of backflips and cartwheels to evade most of the robots only to flip herself into the arms of another one. She tried her hardest to escape but just couldn't. Feo looked over at her friend. She sprinted on all fours over to the robot confining Jinx. Once she was close enough she sprung into the air and revealed, or unsheathed, her claws. She quickly jabbed her claws between the area where the neck and shoulders met on the robot. Just as she had hoped there were many wires and she slashed them all. The robot shut off immediately. Feo used the robot as a springboard and did a double back flip off of it. Jinx had jumped out of the robot's arms and caught up. They easily dodged the rest of the laser blasts and robots and made their way to the finish line. They were applauded on their performance and took a seat in the stadium.

After the class, Jinx and Feo headed for their rooms for a little break. As Feo entered her room she lied down on the bed and stared at the hexagons on the ceiling. But then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Feo said. The door opened to reveal the headmaster.

"Feo, you did great today. I see a lot of potential in you young lady just keep it up and you'll be an expert in no time at all. Well, it's time for you to go to your next class. Go with Jinx and she'll show you where it is."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Blood." Feo waved bye to the headmaster, got up, and shut the door behind her as she headed for Jinx's room.

Over the two months since Feo joined the H.I.V.E. Academy she had become one of the most skillful and strategic fighters, learned how to pick locks with her claws, use her tail for balance and strength, and how to figure out the combo for a combination lock. She would become one of the overall strongest students the H.I.V.E. Academy ever had if she stayed on the track Brother Blood had laid out for her. But even the best of plans are eventually derailed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know, I do except PMs as well. If needed I will rewrite any chapters if need be.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Issamel**


	2. WARNING!

_**DO NOT REVIEW! DO NOT LEAVE A COMMENT! REPOST ON YOUR FANFICS/PROFILE!**_

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

Issamel


End file.
